


Someone like Adrien

by KingCelilNeal



Category: Miracuous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCelilNeal/pseuds/KingCelilNeal
Summary: Marinette was born and raised in Rome, she recently started her dream job as a Fashion designer and she was offered a partnership with Gabriel. She took of course.When Marinette meets Adrien, she instantly dislikes him but when she is mugged, Adrien comes to her rescues and Marinette sees another side of him.Just as they started their relationship,  Lila Rossi comes out of the blue and threatens to end their relationshipWill they stay together or will they be ripped apart by Lila's lies?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys i really hope you guys like my fanfic, please do follow favourite and comment on the story. Love you.

MLB

Marinette still didn't get why people love Rome so much, to Marinette, it was just.....well Rome. Maybe she has gotten used to it. She really didn't know. She was born and raised there so she may have gotten used to it. There was only on city Marinette was interested in. Paris. She has dreamt of going there since she was a kid, she dreamt of climbing the Eiffel tower and enjoying the nice view.

Boyfriends, that was another thing Marinette didn't understand. Why do women need men to make them happy. Marinette was fine with being single. She really didn't see a wrong in that.

Well, all of these thought won't get Marinette out of bed. She had to. Actually, she would've but....she's just too lazy, but this was her dream job since she was a kid and she's already failing to get out of bed. Typical Marinette. Just then someone budged into her room.

"Wake up. Now"

"But Mom-"

"No buts, you just started you dream job and a week later you're too lazy to get out of bed"

"Fine" with that, Marinette got out of bed and went towards the shower, murmuring, "i should really get my own apartment"

"I heard that young lady"

"Sorry" Marinette took a shower and wore her black shirt, a white skirt and a pink leather jackeyt and went downstairs. 

"My favourite daughter is out of bed"

"Uh, Dad, you mean your only daughter"

"Still my favourite"

"I had to drag her out of bed"

"Uh, Mom"

"What?"

"Anyway, what are we having for breakfast"

"We are having banana flavoured pancakes"

"Ohh, can't wait"

MLB

Marinette said her last goodbyes to her parents as she walked to her workplace. It wasn't very far, it's just down the street. She wished she had Alya with her. Alya was her best friend and Marinette didn't know what she would do without her. She usually walked her to work but she was a journalist. Marinette wasn't the only one busy.

She finally arrived. The building was not too big. She rented it and it was big enough to start her business of course but soon Marinette will buy her own place. The word was already out there. A company called MDC was a success. People said it has the strongest fabric which can make their clothes last longer and stuff. She entered the building and the place was so busy and just then, Tikki, Marinette's personal assistant, was right next to her.

"You're late"

"Sorry"

"You didn't let me finish, you're late for the good news I wanna share"

"Good news, I love good news"

"Well, your business was so sucessful" Tikki paused, " You might wanna sit down for this" Marinette did just that that, " so it was so successful that it may have maybe reached Paris."

"Thats.... thats impossible, its just my first week"

"That's not all, Gabriel is offering a partnership"

"No way, you must be joking"

"Yes way"

"A partnership, this could expand and grow my business."

"I know"

"This is unbelievable"

"You better believe it"

"Wow"

"You should take the offer"

"Well..... I don't know"

"Wait don't tell me you're-"

"Taking the offer"

"Yay"

MLB

After a long day of work, Marinette finally made her way and was immediately hugged by her parents.

"Marinette, we were so worried, you came later than usual."

"Sorry, Mom, I had to run some errands"

"I'm just happy to see that you're okay"

"So, Marinette how was your day?" Tom asked

"My day was amazing. I recieved very good news today"

"Tell us"

"Well, Tikki told me that the business was so successful that it actually reached, Paris"

"Marinette, that's impossible"

"That's what I said and there's more"

"There's more!?" Tom and Sabine said Simultaneously 

"Yeah, Gabriel, they offered me a partnership"

"No way, Gabriel, this isn't a joke right?"

"Nope"

"Then this calls for a celebration "

"Yeah, we are baking a cake and eat it while watching a movie"

"Isn't it too late to bake"

"It's never too late to bake" Marinette giggled at that. And they all went to bake at the kitchen.

2 hours later, Marinette was asleep on the couch with little cake on her cheek. When the movie was finished they wrapped Marinette with a warm cosy blanket.

"I'm so proud of her, Tom"

"Yeah she has gone so far"

With that they went to their bedrooms....

MLB

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Marinette said as she ran don the stairs to get out of the bakery and just then, She bumped into someone.

"Ouch"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the stranger said

"Whatever, too late, can't talk" and just like that she ran out the bakery thinking of the strangers face, it look utterly familiar. And she bumped into someone.

"Ow"

"Girl, you better watch were you're are going"

"Sorry, Alya"

"You know, a little birdy told me, Gabriel offered you a partnership"

"Aw, how did you know, I wanted to telle you that"

"I'm a journalist, nothing past through me."

"Come on, let's go, I'm super late."


	2. Oh Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fan fic, you guys are so amazing, thanks for the kudos, love you and please stay safe

So Mariette again and nothing but the fact that Gabriel offered her a partnership , was in her head. Knowing the fact that she was really clumsy, she bumped into a lot of people. Then she bumped into a familair face.

"Hey, I've bumped into you before and you look utterly familiar" Marinette said to the stranger.

"I remember that, oh am I'm Gabriel Agreste's son"

"Oh, you"

"Nice to meet you by the way" Adrien tried to shake her hand but she refused.

"You can't be friends with anyone just because you're a model."

"Umm"

"Whatever, I don't like people who think they can get anything just because they are famous." With that, Marinette walked away. And then she finally arrived home after she finished her errands.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back"

"Oh hey, honey, how was work"

"Well, I have to go to Paris for who knows why"

"When are you going?" Sabine asked

"About a week from now"

"Ok, then, you better get to sleep, it's late" Tom said

"Ok, Good night my loves" Marinette said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

"Good night, Marinette"

MLB

Marinette got early and quickly went to work and was greeted by Tikki as she got in her work place.

"What, she's early, today" Tikki said to Marinette

"Ha ha, very funny, what do I have to do today, Tikki"

"Well, you hqve to sign some autographs, Anounce the date the spring collection is coming out and donate some clothes to old age homes and orphanages."

"Urg, so much work"

"Well, you have to get to it"

"You're right, to think I only started like 3 weeks ago"

"We've grown so much"

"Yeah, Yeah, LET'S GET WORK PEOPLE. WORK, WORK, WORK"

MLB

Marinette walked back home, it was pretty dark, she delivered the clothes a bit too late. But it was nice being your own boss. Marinette had all the experience she needed, she had interned for many designers. She knows everthing about the fashoin world. Like, what could-

"Give me your money"

"What" Marinetge tried to turn aroud to see the thug"

"If you turn around I'll blow your head off" the thug said as he brought the gun close to her head, "now, give me all the money you have"

"I will, just don't hurt me, please" Marinette panicked as she reached for her wallet, as she was about to take her money out, she heard a punch behind, and another series of punches and kicks and it finally stopped. Marinette turned around only to see the thug knocked out and Adrien next to him.

"Are you okay" Adrien asked

"How about you, he had a gun, he could have hurt you"

"But if I didn't do anything, he would have hurt you" Adrien reached to shake her hand.

"Adrien Agreste"

"Oh *giggle* ok *giggle* *snort* yeah"

"Ok, then, nice to meet you"

"Meet you to nice I MEAN nice to meet you too *giggle* *snort*"

"And your name is"

"Adrienette I MEAN Marinette, Marinette Dupain-cheng"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave kudos


	3. Welcome to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It has been a week since Marinette meet Adrien Ageste. She was not very fond of him the first time, but since he saved her from being mugged, she saw him at another perspective. She new that a famous person just had to be mean and selfish, but Adrein was none of that. That made Marinette feel guilty for judging him the other day but now was not the time to think about this she had to get ready to leave for Paris in a day. Shenstill didn't know why but she assumed it was for the partnership, maybe Gabriel wanted to announce it. How lucky was she to be offered a partnership in the first week of business.

After Marinette packed her stuff, she went downstairs to say her goodbyes.

"I'll miss you guys"

"We'll miss you more, we promise" Sabine said

"Your mother is right, we will miss you, and take care of yourself there"

"Yes, I don't want you coming back here and tellinv us you're pregnant."

"MOM"

"Ok, just take care, ok"

"I promise mom"

It was hard to actually leave the bakery with the never ending goodbyes. It was the first time Marinette flew out of the country, and she was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe she was gonna meet Gabriel, in person, face to face. Alya accompanied Marinette to the airport, they both got there by a taxi.

And again, it was hard to say her goodbyes to Alya. She would really miss her too. But time didn't wait for anyone, Mafinette had to be on that plain one way or another.

When she found her seat, she put her luggage on the top shelf and then sat down, with othing to do, so that gave her time to think, and the first thing that popped into her mind was Adrien. She had asked him what he was doing in Rome and he said he was there for a fencing tournament. What completely surprised her is that she completely forgot how to pronounce words around him, words that make sense. And she couldn't stop giggling and snorting around him.

Since when did she start stammering. Since when did she start giggling and snorting. It was weird, maybe she developed feelings for him.

She almost laughed out loud, feelings for him, she didn't have those....right?

MLB

And of course, the only thing that buzzed in Adriens head was Marinette, for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He left only two days before Marinette left. He thought that her stuttering was prette cute, like her, wait what?

Adrien has just met her and he thought she was cute, well, he did flirted with her, maybe he did lime her. Nah, Adrien loves flirting, he just doesn't show it because of his father and his dumb rules. He wished he could get his freedom for once, ever since Emilie died, Gabriel went from kind and caring father to strict and ruthless father.

Adrien was tired of living under his father's rules. But hey, there are some things like fencing, which he did like. So it wasn't that bad......right?

MLB

Marinette finally arrived to Paris and she is nervous as hell, she met Nathalie and Gorilla, they took her to the Agreste mansion.

She just saw glimpse of it and she was out of breath. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe how big the mansion was. As Nathalie walked ber inside, she felt dizzy as she watched the beauty of the mansion. She waited for Gabriel to come to sight, and he did. 

"Ah, Marinette Dupain-cheng, how nice it is to meet you"

"You too, sir"

"I think you know why you are here Ms. Dupain-cheng"

"Yes, sir, I am here to sign a cotract accepting your partnership."

"Yes, but before we do that, I would like to introduce you to Paris"

"Meaning"

"Meaning, you will be taken on a tour, you will go aroung Paris, You will go with my son, Adrien and his Bodyguard. When the tour is finished, the bodyguard will take you to your hotel."

"Yes, sir thank you sir" Marinette waited a bit longer after, Gabriel went back to his office. Waiting for Adrien of course.

When he finally came out, the tour started, they firstly wnet to the Eiffel tower to enjoy the view, and then to Louvre to learn about Paris's history, the the the Seine to enjoy the nice music and the view, and to the Notrè Dame and to the Avenue des Champs-Élysées and then to the Musée d'Orsay and and wnded the tour with the Palais Garnier, Opéra National de Paris. Then tha tour was finished.

"That was fun"Adrien said as he went in the car with Marinette, obviously opening the door for her"

"Y-yeah, I enjoyed it"

"To bad we failed to run away from Gorilla."

"Yeah" just then, Gorilla Started to drive, and they kept talking.

"Hey, looks like we're already here" Adrien said

"Yeah, bye" Adrien opened the door for her, again. Just as Marinette got out, they're eyes met. 

And they jsut couldn't resist as they leaned in, and kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did that


	4. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk about the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small, it's basically Adrien and Marinette talking about the kiss

It's been a week since Marinette and Adrien had kissed and it was awkward between them, they barel, but today was the day Marinette went back to Rome. Adrien was asked to accompany her to the airport, yes, just him, Gorilla and Marinette. It was a shame Gorrila would not talk or else he would have started a conversation, so Adrien decided to start a conversation.

"So.....you're going back home"

"Um yeah, I-I'm gonna miss this place."

"So, you had fun here"

"Yes"

"Oh...ok, Sooo..."

"So, about the.......the..."

"Kiss..." 

" Yes the kiss, it was totally... Just ....."

"I think I felt something"

"Huh"

"I've never been exposed to these kind of feelings... And I ....um"

"It's fine, Um.....I felt something too.."

"So.... Does this mean"

"We're in...."

"Love"

Silence...

"I think so"

"So does this make us official"

"I think so..."

"But how do we make this work"

I've heard of long distance relationships"

"So you think we can make this work"

"I think so.."

"Ok then..."

MLB

When Marinette got of the plane, Alya was waiting for Marinette in the airport.

"Girl, you're back"

"Alya"

"So how was Paris..."

"It was fun. And we visited so many places"

"We?"

"Yes, me and... Adrien"

"Woah, Adrien Agreste

"Yes, well, enough about me, what have you been doing"

"Well, there is this actress that stared in a new movie that just came out"

"Who is she"

"She is Lila Rossi"

"Oh, Lila Rossi, sounds interesting, what is the movie"

"Miraculous Ladybug"

"Ok cool, I'll have to watch it soon"

"Yea you should, it's awesome"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


	5. Lila Rossi

"Look at her being so clingy" Marinette said as she listened to Nadia Chamack's lastest scoop, Lila Rossi starts modelling for Gabriel.

"C'mon girl, you haven't met this Lila and you already hate her" Alya said

"I mean, since when does Adrien model for Gabriel"

"Maybe it's a once-off thing"

"Maybe it's a once-off thing" Marinette said in a mocking voice,"these are not once-off thing, soon he'll be modelling for fragrance and deodorant and all those stuff, then girls will be like, Oh Adrien and Marry me Adrien or I love you Adrien. And I don't trust this Lila Rossi"

"Ok sure, she's a liar in Miraculous Ladybug, which makes her a bad person, but in real life, she can be kind and- you're not listening to me aren't you"

"Sorry, texting Adrien" Marinette said while being so focused on her phone.

Marinette: Who is this Lila?

Adrien: Jealous?

Marinette: Me? Never

Adrien: You sure sound like it

Marinette: Whatever, who is Lila?

Marinette: And why is she so clingy to you?

Marinette: And when Did you start modelling?

Adrien: ok ok

Adrien: Lila just started modelling for Gabriel, I don't know why she is so clingy, and my father suggested that I should model for his company.

Marinette: Oh nooooo, Joe you'll be chased around by girls all the time

Adrien: You are jealous

Marinette: I am not

Adrien: don't worry, I will love you and only you M'lady.

Marinette: You flirt😘

"Apparently, Lila just started modelling for Gabriel, and she gonna take the love of my life away" 

"Don't overreact Mari, he will always love you.

"Until he meets some other beautiful girl and then he will leave me, urg, long distance relationships are hard"

"You're so dramatic"

"I know"

~

In Paris...

"So Adrien what are you planning on doing this Saturday" Lila noticed that Adrien was focusing on his phone, "who's that?"

"My Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea, we're in a long distance relationship"

"That must be hard, where does she live?"

"Rome"

"Interesting"

~ 

It's night and Lila was in the guest room in the mansion. Lila sneaked into Adrien's room and opened his phone.

"Ohhh, he got a girlfriend... Marinette horrible name, this relationship is not gonna last" Lila said as she typed, " 'I'm so sorry Mari but this is not gonna work, I can't do long distance, it's hard, I think we should be friends, plus, I think I really like Lila more than you bye'" Lila smiled," And send" she put the phone down and went back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone just wanna strangle Lila


	6. Something is not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Rome… The next morning

Marinette got woken up by the alarm, she angrily turned it off and stood up and took a bath. Then she wore a white shirt, blue jeans and a pink hoodie, it was a bit chilly today. She then went downstairs and greeted her parents, Sabine had made a full English breakfast, Marinette couldn't wait to dig in. When she was done eating, she almost left the house then she remembered that she left her phone in her bedroom. She sprang up the stairs and quickly grabbed her phone and then she ran down again and went out, Alya was waiting for her.

"Your finally here" Alya exclaimed

"Sorry, almost forgot my phone"

"C'mon let's go"

"Ok"

They started walking, Marinette checked her phone and then saw a message from Adrien.

~

Adrien woke up very early and looked around for a bit then he saw Lila next to him. Hmm. Wait what!

"LILA, what are you doing here" that was loud enough to wake up Lila.

"Huh"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, there was a storm last night so I got scared and slept next to you" sure, she went back to her room. But then it started raining hardly. So she took that to her advantage and went to sleep in Adrien's bed next to Adrien. She would say that the storm scared her as an excuse, " it was really loud and scary"

"You could have at least asked me"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute"

"Well, go back to your room" Lila stood up and went to her room.

~

Marinette was going to read the message but then she got interrupted, they had already arrived to her work place. She would read it later. She put her phone in her pocket.

"You know Alya, I've been thinking on changing this place a bit, make it more suitable for a fashion designer"

"That's a nice idea"

"Can we start today"

"Ok but not right now, I still need to do some things."

"Ok"

"How about we start on 14:00, I think I'll be free by then"

"Ok, thanks" Marinette walked inside her workplace while waving bye to Alya.

~

Marinette was working on a design, just for herself. Time passes fast when you're making a design. Marinette checked her phone and saw that it was almost two o'clock, so she started packing her stuff, putting Tikki in charge, she left to meet Alya.

~

"Urg" Adrien groaned as he saw his schedule, he had so much to do, looks like he would only be able chat to Mari at night, aw, ever since he started modelling, his schedule has been really busy. But there is nothing he can do. His father was the boss,"urggggggggg"

~

"IM HERE" Marinette said as she bumped into Alya

"Ok girl we have to fix your bumping into people thing"

"Sorry"

"Ah, it's fine, your clumsy and honestly, it's cute"

"Aw stop you're making me blush"

"Ok, let's start with paint"

"No no no, how about a wallpaper, that's more easier and less messy"

"Aw ok"

"Let's go" Marinette remembered that Adrien sent her a message,"Hold on, I need to check something" Marinette checked her phone.

"Ok" Marinette read the message from Adrien and started tearing up she turned around and started walking away,"Woah! Where you going?What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Paris, something is not right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos! Love you


End file.
